theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Savage Hawkman (Vol 1) 3
Synopsis for "Razing Kane" Carter returns to Professor Ziegler's lab, hoping to find more about Morphicius. Reaching the craft that contained Morphicius, Carter touches the symbols engraved on it. Suddenly, Carter's Nth metal begins reacting to the symbols. As the Nth metal armor manifests around Carter, the symbols reveals a hologram of a spaceship. The hologram then reveals an alien that recognizes that Morphicius and his plague have been released. Apparently, Morphicius is related to a plague that caused devastation and suffering. The High Council sentenced Morphicus to forever roam space and time in the tomb. However, Morphicius has been freed and he must be stopped. The hologram says that Morphicius has a vulnerability, but the tomb explodes before the hologram can reveal it. Hawkman escapes from the explosion, realizing that Morphicius is vulnerable to something he doesn't know yet. Also, Morphicius didn't escape, someone released him. At N.L.A.S., Morphicius awakes before Kane, who introduces himself. Kane says that he is aware about the nature of the Xenusians and states that he will find a way to control Morphicius's power and take profit from it. Then, Askana begins to perform a vivisection on Morphicius. The next morning, Carter goes to Emma's house, and she invites him a cup of coffee so that they can talk. He tells her that he went back to the lab to investigate about Morphicus. When Emma asks how can he translate alien symbols, Professor Ziegler comes in, saying that he learned not to ask too many questions when someone gets results. Carter tells the professor that someone freed Morphicus intentionally. Professor Ziegler tells him that the only man with unfettered access to the containment vessel was Terrence, and he trusts him with his life. When Carter asks Professor Ziegler where is Terrence, he replies that he hasn't seen him since yesterday at the hospital. He also says that he has been trying to phone him several times. Carter leaves, saying he is going to find Terrance. Meanwhile, Terrance is getting into his car when he is attacked by a Xenusian creature. Suddenly, Hawkman takes the creature down and violently interrogates Terrance, wanting to know who is he working for. Terrance tells him that he will take him to Morphicius, and Hawkman carries him away. At N.L.A.S., Askana has finished cutting Morphicius down. Kane tells Askana to freeze Morphicius's disembodied head, as it is the organism that thinks. Kane believes that the twelve organisms within Morphicius's cells can both heal and destroy. Suddenly, Morphicius' head laughs, and Kane tells Askana to get rid of him. Askana then transforms into a reptile. Then, Hawkman and Terrance crash into Kane's lab. Terrance tells Hawkman that Kane is the one responsible, but Askana attacks Hawkman. After a short battle, Hawkman defeats Askana. Hawkman asks Askana where is Morphicius, and Askana replies that he probably escaped, and it's Hawkman fault. When Hawkman asks why, Askana replies that the man he brought with him was not a human, but one of Morphicius's plague. Terrance is revealed to have been infected with Morphicius's plague. Then, he grabs Morphicius's head and merges it with his own body. Morphicius is fully reborn and prepares to battle Hawkman. To be continued... Appearing in "Razing Kane" Featured Characters *Hawkman (Katar Hol) Supporting Characters *Emma Ziegler *Professor Ziegler *'Terrance' Villains *Morphicius *N.L.A.S. **Hogarth Kane **Askana Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Earth' **'New York' Items *Nth Metal Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20665 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Savage_Hawkman_Vol_1_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-savage-hawkman-razing-kane/37-303301/ The Savage Hawkman (Vol 1) 03